


All Good Things Come To An End

by Riyuu



Category: Glee
Genre: 15 years from now, Brittana kid, Cute, Future Fic, Like alot of peoples kids, Multi, a letter to glee, dont stop believing, klaine kids, song at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyuu/pseuds/Riyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my way of  glee's ending.<br/>But its also like a  goodbye letter  , but to me its not ending or leaving. In my heart it will never.<br/>Alot of mentions of Finn Hudson</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Come To An End

**_15 years from now._ **

Blaine is sitting on the couch watching the telly ,  while Kurt was cooking dinner with their daughter.

She was gorgeous , Kurt and Blaine couldn't ask for anything or anyone better. She was only 6  but Blaine could she her growing into amazing woman , same with their son.

As like on que Blaine saw his tall son that made him look a lot smaller then he is. Kurt and him were like the same height ,  but his son was like a giant maybe that’s why they called him Finn.

Kurt wanted to name their first child and though it wasn’t a girl ,  he still had the perfect name. And because Kurt and Blaine know each other so well  he knew what he was going to call him. As Quinn kept her promise that’s how they got their first  born child.

“ Hey Finn how was it “ Blaine asked his son with his eyes still glued to the t.v.

“ It… was ahh. Sorry Dad I hated it “ Blaine smiled , he could totally see Finn in him there was no denying it. Blaine told Finn to try out for football , for a thirteen year old he had great passion for a lot of things and he was always honest about it too.

“ Well football isn’t for everyone “ Finn was headed for the kitchen before Blaine pulled him onto him.

“ Your not getting out of it that easy “ Blaine kept a grip on him mucking up his hair. He knew he was gonna hate him for that all of the Hummels hated their hair being messed up.

Yes Blaine took Kurt’s last name. He remembers when they first got married they spent days and nights trying to decide who should take who’s name. Blaine finally decide he should take Kurt’s name one because he wanted to , but also he always wanted to get rid of his dad’s name.

He also loved the Hummel like they were his own family.

“ Dad knock it off , I’ll try out for a different sport “ Blaine let him go and run into the kitchen to his other Dad. Blaine followed right behind him.

Tonight  Burt and Carole were coming over for their monthly dinners. They both loved seeing their grandchildren. Burt and Carole could also see their Finn in Blaine and Kurt’s.

Blaine went up behind his husband and hugged him. He rested his head on his shoulder , he loved this feeling. The warmth of Kurt made him feel amazing , Kurt made him feel amazing he was so blind all those years ago and out of everyone he date was his bully.

He was an idiot.

He looked up at his husband and smiled. “ Hey “.

Kurt touched the side of his head and rested his head on Blaine’s. They were still so in love even if they are in their early 30’s. They both could still sing , they sang every Friday when Finn and Elizabeth were at their grandparents and sometimes with them. Blaine and Kurt like their family jam sessions and their kids could sing. Its not like they would totally hate them if they couldn't.

“ Hey , you really should be helping not watching t.v and messing up Finn’s hair” Blaine looked over at Finn and gave him the ‘ you told on me ‘look . If Blaine had know that Finn was going to tell on him , he would never went for the hair.

“ I thought we were a team Finn “ Blaine gave him puppy eyes. Finn just looked away until he heard the door bell ring and went for the door.

“ Well looks like you and Liz have it sorted , so I’ll leave you both alone” Blaine kissed Kurt’s check and then his lips. And went pass Elizabeth and kissed her head.

They were happy , the happiest you can ever get. Kurt doesn't even know why he broke the wedding with Blaine I mean here he is in his 30’s but got married when in his 20’s.

He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. They loved Elizabeth and their amazing son Finn. Kurt has gotten use to this life and wouldn't trade it for the world.

~

Rachel was sat in her apartment in New York. She decided to go back after Will got his job back at McKinley.In that time  she has landed a lot of roles in Broadway  but what always shocked her was when her friends came with their families and watched her.Even Mr Schue came with Emma and Daniel.

She was holding a glass of wine in one hand while listening to the daily radio show. It played all the classic songs and a lot of them she knew from Glee club. She spends most of her days thinking about how much Mr Schue and the others taught her especially Finn.

When she found out that Kurt and Blaine named their first child Finn , it lit her up. She missed him I mean everyone did. She heard Brittany and Santana always went back to McKinley to visit his tree and sometimes they found Kurt and Blaine or Quinn and Puck sometimes even Sam and Mercedes.

Rachel was happy that nobody forgot him I mean who could. He was amazing and she’ll never forgot her first love , but she was happy with her new one.

Who could Rachel have that makes her happy.

Jesse St. James. Yeah I know were all thinking the same thing. ‘ Didn't he break her heart and smash a egg on her head’. But when she came back to New York , the first person that she saw was Jesse. She saw him on her way  to another  role she got. They started to hit it off again.

She soon found out he had a kid and felt her heart break. She was falling in love with him all over again but she felt like an idiot when he was obviously married.

But she then found out that they weren't ever together but let him keep the kid because she already had to many.

Jesse then walked through the door and Rachel saw Alex. He came over and jumped right onto her.

“ Someone excited to see me “ Rachel hung onto him and smiled at Jesse. He came and sat down right next to them.

“ He always excited to see his mother “ Rachel just looked at him. The first time Alex called Rachel mom was  when they moved in the first few months into it. It was when Jesse left Rachel to look after him.

Rachel wanted to kill Jesse then but then again she loved spending time with Alex. He said it when she was reading him a book because he was only four at the time and when he said those words she felt like she found love again but in a different form.

“ Yeah , I love you mommy “ Jesse laughed and Rachel smiled. She knew that life can be cruel but she got a second chance. Ever since Finn she never thought she would love anyone again and defiantly not someone that made breakfast on her.

But here she was as happy as she could be. With the two best people in the world.

“ See I told you and I don’t think your even listening “ Jesse was right Rachel wasn't but he knew where she was because he knew her that well. She was  thinking about the amazing things this life had gotten her.

When Jesse first saw Rachel and no Finn he thought that maybe her and Finn finally split , but when  he found out  what happened he was actually upset. He thought Finn would make a name for himself but he wasn't even close. Jesse and Finn might have never got along but when he saw them at Nationals and heard they were getting married , he was really happy for them.

Rachel got her dream guy. And to lost him , Jesse had some acting roles like that  and  those type scenes were the hardest to do. For months , nearly a year  he didn't make any moves on Rachel because he felt like it was going to end horribly.

But it didn’t and he was so glad for it.

“ Sorry , I was just thinking how amazing this life has been to me “ Jesse smiled and leaned over Alex and kissed Rachel.

“ Daddy , Mommy can you read to me “ Rachel and Jesse broke apart and laughed. They agreed to read to him. They choose Red Riding Hood.

Rachel loved this life in her timeline. It was right and not wrong. Her friends hated it at first but then realized he was actually perfect for her.

Her and Jesse haven’t got married yet even if they had been together forever. but Rachel was hoping some day soon.

Very soon.

~  


Santana was running around the house in her panties with a pot and wooden spoon in her hands. Brittany was in the shower , so Santana just was listening to the t.v , it was playing the classic songs. Valerie was playing , she loved singing that song.

Unlike Kurt and Blaine they didn’t adopt any children , not that they didn’t want to but everyone they went to they had none or they didn’t want to give it to lesbians. They thought about the other way but they didn’t the right person for it.

So they spent most of there time just singing and dancing around the house it was really fun but they knew something was missing.

They tried to fill up that   space and got a pet dog and named him Jolly.  But a dog isn’t the same as a kid. You can teach it fetch and roll over but you cant teach it to walk or talk and important life lessons.

By this time Brittany got out of the shower , it looks like she was out of the shower for a while because she was drying up.

Santana stopped dancing and singing and walked over to Brittany.

“ Hey looks like you have been finished showering for a while Britt” Brittany didn’t say anything all she did was take  the pot and spoon and put it on the beach and sat her down on the couch.

“ Santana I need to tell you something” Brittany held Santana’s hand and Santana was afraid that Brittany cheated even though she knew she wouldn’t or maybe break up with her.

“ Okay , Brittany but before anything Infinity “ Santana and Brittany adapted that to be their thing. She held out her pinky finger and Brittany took it.

“ Yes Infinity “ Brittany smiled and looked right into Santana’s eye’s. Santana loved when she looked at her like that. Because she knew Brittany loved her no matter what.

“ So anyway  what I wanted to tell you was… well you know how we always wanted a kid , but could never get one.” Santana nodded in agreement.

“ Well I got a call , the hospital we went to last I ask if they could call if they ever got a kid and guess what , they did. “ Santana stared blankly at her. She could believe what she was hearing after years and years of trying to get a kid they may be able to get one.

“ Britt you have to be serious , I know you’re a genius but are you sure “ Brittany laughed and hugged her. She let go and held Santana’s hands.

“ They want us to come down there within a hour to get her “  Santana jumped up off the couch. Its happening she thought im finally gonna be a mother with my amazing wife she thought and then realized that should be said out loud.

“ Omg , Im finally going to be a mother with my amazing wife “ Santana grabbed Brittany’s hands and pulled her up from her chair and spun her around a few times.

“ Well lets  get going “ Santana said and grabbed the keys and ran out the door. Brittany was trailing behind her because all she could think about how happy Santana , her amazing wife is.

She’s happy too with Santana and soon to be their new daughter. Brittany and Santana talked about names if it was a girl and a boy.

If it was a boy Michael and a girl they know how dumb it is they spent hours arguing on a girls name , but they decided Rachel. As annoying she was in high school she was amazing friend supporting their marriage Kurt did too but not like Rachel.

Rachel tried to even find donors , but didn't and she felt bad but they told her not to worry. Santana really didn't like the idea at first on calling her Rachel but then she remembered back how she helped her through a lot of things.

She even sat down and told Rachel that she was going to call her first child Rachel if they ever got one and she smiled at that thought.

“ Our little Rachel”

~

Tina was at her apartment that she shared with her best friend Artie. Since Blaine and Sam went their own way she thought Artie would be second best , turns out he was first. They decided that they should move in together one they weren't dating anyone at the time and two it would be a easier way for them to spend time with each other.They hadn't really spent time with each like forever.

They dated a lot of people while living together but none of them ever worked , they even kissed once to try out dating each other but it didn’t feel right. They realized that the reason was that they lost they soul mates.

Kitty was Artie’s and Mike was Tina’s.

They lived in New York because at the time Artie was still in Brooklyn school. Tina dropped Harvard she loved it but she decided she needed to find something different but she never did. She went to New York maybe something was for her there.

A few months in she just loved spending time there but really had no reason and didn't really have a place. That’s when she bumped into Artie , no she actually bumped into Artie. As she was going to apologize she knew who’s wheelchair that was.

Artie asked her to move in with him ,  so ever since then they been living together. They had some rough edges but it worked out beautifully.

They got to see Rachel actually they were the first to find out out her and Jesse. They yelled at her but then realized that she really liked Jesse alot and after everything with Finn she needed someone like him.

They see like everyone they actually find it funny how everyone still keep in touch besides the new new directions and Mike.

“ Yo , what up girl I hope you don’t mind but I found someone people that wanted to chill “  Artie was the same person Tina met in high school she really loved it. She turned the t.v down and who she saw through the door surprised her.

Like one how did Artie find them and why were they in New York and  two why out of all people. She didn't hate them but she just felt weird around them.

“ Oh , hey “ Tina sort of felt awkward seeing Kitty but it felt weird seeing Mike.I mean she hasn't seen either in a while.

“ Hey Tina , still doing nothing with your life “ Kitty smiled and walked up to her and hugged her. Tina actually loved that Kitty hasn't changed , its like she was back at high school

“ Nice to see you to Kitty “ Tina and Kitty both sat on the two seat while the boys came over. Mike sat on the one seat and Artie in his chair.

“ Hey Tina “ Mike smiled at her and Tina smiled back.

Tina liked seeing Mike  but there was no chance they would ever get back together. Tina just sat there and turned up the t.v.

For a few minutes there was silence but Tina ended up laughing she couldn't take it. It was way too quite Kitty joined in then Artie and Mike.

It was fun to have other people around Tina thought.

She needed to spend more time with them and defiantly Mike.

Tina and Artie were having a blast. They all then started to talk about the high school days and then left that topic and went to a different subject.

Life was great and nothing could change that.

~

Quinn and Puck found themselves in different place. They weren't home like the others , they were visiting Finn’s tree. It had grown so tall like Coach had said it would.

Puck told Quinn it was nearly as tall Finn she laughed. She loved it when she joked about Finn when they visited his tree. It was nearly always  the same joke over and over again but still she loved it and him.

What Puck and Quinn didn't know was they weren't the only ones that decided to visit Finn’s tree. Mercedes and Sam were over the other of the tree.

Finn was a big part of their lives and they had to come down and visit. Everyone that knew him came and see it even Karofsky visited his tree  and didn't even dare to mistreat it.Because he knew Finn was one of the greatest guys ever.  It was also so important to everyone he knew that was in Glee club.

Sometimes Puck and Quinn still wondered if he forgave them. But they realized that he should have they were close until the very end.

Puck and Quinn got to see Beth and they loved her to bit. They never got any of there own kids and to be honest they didn’t want any Beth was perfect and she was all that mattered.

Beth is now 18 years old but she still visits which Quinn and Puck love. Shelby also loved that idea.

Mercedes and Sam sort of had the same story no kids just enjoying each others company. But they did want kids but not now their life was way to perfect right now.

Quinn heard someone on the other side of the tree and went to check it out with Puck. When they saw it was Mercedes and Sam they went up and hugged them all. It was one big group hug.

“ What are you guys doing here” Mercedes asked while breaking up the hug but wished she didn’t. It was way to lovely.

“ Well we could ask the same thing but its obvious “ They all looked back at the tree. They all hung their arms around each other.

“ When you think of it he changed us “ Sam said and everyone looked at him. The first thing he said was like the smartest thing.

“ Wow dude the first thing you say and its actually smart “ Puck got a smack on the back of the head by Quinn. But she knew it was true.

They were there for hours just looking at it.

Finn was apart of everyone’s life , he was the most important part and no one can let that go. They knew where ever Finn was he was watching over them. Knowing that they are either going to take the wrong or right step.

But all of them are taking the right ones. He knew they finally would. He knew Blaine and Kurt would get back together and get married like Brittany and Santana. Puck and Quinn were perfect together same with Sam and Mercedes.

But most of all he was happy for Rachel. She found he way back to someone she loved and she was the happiest she could be.

Finn knew that they would continue after him it was stupid if they didn't.

But Finn was always going to apart of them.

Of all of us.

~

Blaine and Kurt heard it first.

The t.v put on a t.v special for glee club’s national champion Will Schuester.

Don’t Stop Beveling started to play.

When it started and luckily the kids were in bed and Burt and Carole left. But they started to sing the.

_Da Da Da Da_

Brittany and Santana had just put Rachel to bed ,  when they heard it and started to join in. At that same time so did Artie , Mike , Kitty and Tina. Puck , Quinn , Sam and Mercedes were at Sam and Mercedes house when they heard it and started  to play.

_Da Da Da Da_

As Jesse was putting Alex to bed Rachel heard it and when Jesse entered he decided to sing along.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel looked at Jesse and smiled they both got up and called a babysitter just in case Alex woke up they needed to go somewhere all of them did. Kurt and Blaine called Burt and Carole back at first confused but then they saw what was on t.v and playing . Everyone else did that same.

Rachel then sang the next part in the car with Jesse.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

They all got to their location and Artie pulled out the guitar from the back of the Auditorium. They all then saw Mr Shcue at the top of were he saw them the first time.

* _Artie's_   _Guitar solo*_

As the guitar kept going they kept singing.

_Da Da Da Da_

_Da Da Da Da_

They all got ready and did the punch air  thing ( or grab the air ). Quinn sang the next part.

_A singer in a smokey room_

Then Puck.

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume._

Kurt and Blaine got up front and did the holding onto the waist thing. And sang.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on._

Rachel and Jesse went up and got Mr Shcue down on stage with them. While Brittany and Santana sang next.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night._

It was Sam and Mercedes turn. They didn’t know that Sue was also there watching them with Becky and her boyfriend.

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night._

Artie , Tina , Mike or Kitty hadn’t sung yet. So the next part was split , t first Kitty and Artie then Tina and Mike. 

_Da da da da da._

Kitty and Artie then came up and sang.

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill._

Before Mike and Tina from behind the stage all the other glee members came in and joined but a few others were there to. Like Karofsky and The Warblers from when Blaine went, Sebastian  April , Holly , Rachel’s mom with Beth.

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

Everyone who just came started singing.

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

Everyone joined in.

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Kurt , Blaine , Rachel  and Jesse sang.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

Then Brittany , Santana , Quinn and Puck.

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

Finally Kitty , Artie , Sam , Mercedes , Mike and Tina joined in.

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

Everyone started to dance around like the first time they did it. But as the song was ending everyone was coming up. Rachel , Kurt , Tina , Artie and Mercedes came up first.

_Don't stop believin'_

Next Jesse , Blaine , Mike , Kitty and Sam.

_Hold on to that feelin'_

Quinn , Puck , Sebastian , Karofsky and the other glee kids.

_Streetlight, people_

Everyone else then came up and Mr Schue in the middle of all of them. Here he was with his glee kids and a bunch of other people who were in glee and the warblers. He taught them to live a life. But he taught him so much more.

_Don't stop!_

They all turned around to see Finn like the day when they were here singing about him. Here he was after all those years of them these important things this is how its ending the way it started.

With Finn it wouldn't have been possible if Finn didn't come back in glee and showed Mr Schue that he should stay. With the song Don't stop believing 

Finn didn't give up on them  and he brought them all  together.

15 years on and Finn has still helped them and he will for the rest of there life.

Finn Hudson was glee and everyone knew that.

~ _Goodbye Glee , we had a good run ~_

_Love everyone who watched it and not just for the songs or drama but the way that you changed the way we looked at things. The way you made us see that its okay to be yourself , that’s it okay to love who you want or love who you are. You taught us the important things in  life , not the ones that the parents teach you but the ones that you can learn yourself . Each one of your characters taught us different things and now we go forward into life knowing that we can be who we want or have who we want. You brought us together when we all lost the most important person in the world. Finn wasn’t just a character he was more. He taught us the most  important someone can. To forgive , to coming back for the one we love and lots more. Glee you will always have a special place in my heart and if im 27 or 67 and see you play on t.v , I’ll remember what you taught me to get me through life and lots more. I’ll smile when I see Klaine or Brittana._

_Glee is apart of me and taught me more than any other t.v has ever._

_As I said  ‘ Goodbye Glee’ Even though its not the end when it was such an amazing show I spent six years loving it. And I hope you did too._

_~ End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about putting that bottom part in here but it's perfect were it is.  
> I nearly broke down three times writting the Finn parts and i hope you enjoyed Glee as much as i did  
> I feel like im not even saying goodbye because glee will always be a part of me but it is a message.  
> And dont blame me the song part was sort of hard to do and do not ask how they all got to the auditorium just pretend they had a time machine   
> Enjoy my story  
> Maybe  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


End file.
